Living off of Memories
by blankwrite
Summary: Returning to the Institute, Clary lives with Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Magnus. Clary realizes that just because she lives with Jace doesn't mean he has to be running her life. So when new shadowhunters come to the institute, Clary decides to focus on Aaron
1. Chapters 1,2,3

Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction _ Clary -&- Jace_

Disclaimer:I simply cannot write like Cassandra Clare, so her loyal readers will obviously see though any tricks I try to play. I am not Cassandra Clare, but like her I tend to live in a world where Shadowhunters and demons exist :)

Chapter 1: Fields of Green and Golden Dreams

_ Aline_

Tired eyes searched the country sides of Idris, it had been days since the daylighter had been seen at the celebration. It seemed as though the vampire had disappeared, though Aline wasn't giving up that easily. Her Asian eyes searched the rolling hills feverishly, looking for some kind of sign. He was the one piece of the puzzle she hadn't figured out, the one thing Clarissa and Jonathan both strived to protect. Clarissa Morgenstern, Valentine's daughter, his only living child. For some insane reason the Clave protected her, believed in her and trusted her to create runes that weren't even in the Gray Book. The vampire was her connection to the dark world, and even he wasn't exactly dark. Simon, the daylighter could survive the harsh lights of the sun, which is why she searched for the vampire in daylight, the sunlight burning her eyes as she skimmed the beautiful grassy plains. Clarissa was going back to New York and Jonathan Lightwood-Jace- was accompanying her. It made Aline's heart pound angrily on the verge of breaking when she thought of him and her sitting in the Institute together. Jace was beautiful, an angel on earth. Clary didn't deserve him, or Isabelle or Alec for that matter. They all welcomed her in, invited her into their close knit family, and left her, Aline, on the outside. She remembered the strength that his finger's had in her hand and the beauty in which he wielded his perfect mixture of Latin Proverbs and sarcastic remarks. That was why she had to find Simon. She was sure if she brought him to Demark Valley, where Vampires lived outside the Clave, then she could prove to them that he was a danger. They would do anything she wanted if she handed him over, and that anything included killing Clary.

______________________ Clary_

The days went by so slowly, her mother and Luke were remaining in Idris, leaving her with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and of course Jace. She was overjoyed at the fact of living with Jace again, but leaving her mother was something she was now often regretting. Jace was wonderful, but his mood swings were coming so close together that she couldn't really tell the difference between when he was being himself, or when he wasn't. He would say things that stung way after the fact, and would then try to make it up with some kind of excuse or sarcastic remark.

" Clary, you really should try and pace yourself. Just because your living with us now, doesn't mean it has to be Jace-Time all the time. You're not even strictly together… I mean your free to do what you please." Isabelle's voice was sweet, sisterly.

" Thanks, Izzy, did you have anything in mind?"

" Actually there are some shadowhunter's coming from the Angel Island Institute in Los Angeles. They've flew all the way here with mundies!" she sounded ecstatic and somewhat respectful. Not that long ago Clary herself thought she had been a Mundane, but recently all that had changed after she met Jace.

" Do you know when they're supposed to Arrive?" she asked, and Isabelle shrugged.

" I'm not really sure, but Magnus invited them to stay as long as the feel necessary. I was shocked when I heard that, Magnus being nice to Shadowhunters… I suppose it had something to do with Alec" her voice trailed off, and Clary assumed she knew nothing else.

" Where's Jace?" she asked Izzy as she stood in front of the floor length mirror, brushing her hair.

" He's with Alec. I think they said something about Pandemonium" her voice was quiet almost as though she didn't want Clary to hear her.

_Pandemonium. It was a club close to where she used to live, Simon often accompanied her there on weekends. This was where she first met Jace, this is where she first saw a demon… It was over a year ago and now Jace was at that club with Alec, along with all of the girls and perks that were known to be at Pandemonium. _

Clary's heart sank.

" I'm going to take a nap before they get here, I want to be rested" she smiled, her fingers trailing a line through the fine layer of makeup fragments that covered the desk. Her room was the next door on the right, a small yet beautiful room whose walls showed her artistic talents. She had pictures of New York, Magnus and Alec, Isabelle at her mirror and Jace as an Angel. The pictures told stories about what had happened almost like a timeline. The pictures didn't necessarily go in order by when she drew them, but in what order they changed her life.

She stared hard at the picture of Jace, his beautiful golden eyes and golden halo of hair. She thought of the times they had before his mood swings and sighed. She knew in her heart that it was too good to be true.

Chapter 2: Drunken Brothers

Clary woke up to the sounds of chaos. Magnus loud voice carried up the stairs,

" What happened to you, Alec speak to me."

Clary quickly rushed down the stairs. Jace and Alec laid on the Institute's cold floor, Isabelle dripping water over them with a soaked washcloth.

" What happened?" she asked, coming to Isabelle's side. She dripped a few freezing drops onto Alec's face before turning to her.

" They were drugged at Pandemonium" she muttered sounding oddly constricted. Magus leaned over Alec, talking to his boyfriend in a low gravely tone that didn't sound English. He rushed over towards the kitchen, finding one of Maryse's many vials of perfume. He found a strong one that was labeled " Bergamot" Clary smiled, as Magnus dripped a little of the vial's contents on Jace, who shuddered. Slowly the room watched as he opened his eyes. The first thing out of his mouth was.

" Valeria?" the word was slightly slurred, but it was definitely a name. It sounded nothing like Clarissa.

" Who's Valeria?" she asked glancing at Isabelle who was staring at her adoptive brother in panic.

" I don't know" she muttered and Jace turned over, still half asleep. The bergamot had no affect on Alec, who continued to remain still on the floor. Thinking, Magnus dug his hand into his breast pocket and pulled out a perfume bottle. He unscrewed the top and drizzled a light amount near Alec's nose. His nose wrinkled up, and Alec turned over like Jace had done. When Clary knew that neither of them were dying she pulled Isabelle out into the hall, her expression worried.

" What do I do Izzy?" she asked, glancing though the doorway to Jace. He wasn't fully awake, and when he woke up she wasn't sure whether he'd remember what he said.

" I don't know, Clary, I've never been in this situation. My adoptive brother may be a flirt, but I really thought he loved you… that you were the exception."

Jace and Alec fully recovered a few hours later, regaining their facial color and their speaking was less slurred. Clary was in the kitchen, drawing Church as he sat on the table posing. She hadn't heard either of the boy's wake, and was slightly caught off guard as Alec walked into the kitchen.

" That's really good" said Alec, the way he said it made her feel he was trying to be overly nice, as though he owed her something.

" Thanks," she said, going back to working on the Persian's bottlebrush tail. She could sense that his gaze was still directed at her, so Clary turned to face him. " Alec" she started, and he cut her off.

" Clary, I don't know how to put this…" his voice was low, and he glanced around a lot almost like he was looking for something. " Jace was with another girl at Pandemonium." he said straight out, his voice disintegrating when the look on her face didn't change.

" Her name was Valeria?" and when Alec paled she added, " I'm right aren't I."

" Yeah, how?" " That was the first thing Jace said as he woke up, he said the name quite clearly then turned away. Valeria." she repeated the name again, it rolled awkwardly off her tongue.

" Yeah, she's a shadow hunter who was exiled from Idris back before Valentine rose. She was friends with Aline Penthallow…"

" That was the girl with the dark hair back in Idris?"

" Yeah, the one who kissed Jace" Alec added. That was a fact Clary had tried to leave out, she knew how it would have sounded if it came from her mouth.

" Yeah, her." muttered Clary and Alec blushed suddenly.

" They didn't do anything, I swear" said Alec rushing and she shrugged.

" How did Magnus feel about your visit to Pandemonium?" she asked and Alec shrugged.

" I'll never find someone like Magnus at Pandemonium, so I don't even try. I just went with Jace."

" Ah" said Clary and the kitchen became silent as Jace walked in. He was dressed in black casual, the black flannel shirt formed around his chest like a second skin. His dark black jeans were slightly baggy, and one of the legs was ripped slightly.

" Hey Clary, Alec" he walked over to the refrigerator , church jumping off the table to beg at his feet.

" Thanks a lot Jace" she muttered as she stared at her half finished drawing. At least she had gotten the outline and simple shading done..

" What I do?" asked Jace cracking a soda. The cat audible sighed and climbed back on the table, curling back up into the same ball as before.

" Never you mind" muttered Clary picking up the charcoal pencil and drawing the newly emerged shadows.

" Someone's a little grumpy" muttered Jace sitting down at the seat next to Clary. They were separated by a pile of art supplies and a small pile of aged newspaper.

" You have no idea." muttered Clary going back to the drawing. She was putting the finishing touches on the bottom now, trying to figure out how to sign her name. _Clarissa Fray _was what her hand wanted to write, but she knew that had been a lie. _Clarissa Morgenstern _said a dark voice in her head and she dismissed the idea without even moving her hand. Finally she decided on something she had never called herself publicly. _Clarissa Garroway. _It was the name of her mother's long time friend, Luke. The man who had been her father figure through her entire life, the man who her mother was in love with now.

Jace wasn't exactly glancing over her shoulder, but he could tell from the curve of her script that she wasn't just signing as Clarissa.

" Garroway" mused Jace his eyes reading over the word over and over again, " Clarissa Garroway. It does have a ring to it now doesn't it?" Clary shrugged and Jace got up from the table, his attempt at conversation slipping away as a knock came at the front door.

Chapter 3: Visitors

There were five of them, all tan and all Shadow hunter. Their intense beauty almost made Clary completely forget about Jace, she threw a look a Isabelle who was looking as though Christmas came months early. Jace and Alec stayed back, as Magnus came down the stairs. He was in a black button up which had small sparkles embedded into the sleeves. His pant's were tight, but not to the point of painful, his shoes a bright disco white.

" Welcome, welcome" said Magnus pushing past Isabelle who just watched in a daze.

" I am Marlin" said the tallest, he was a man, looking around twenty-five ( not that this would stop Izzy, Clary thought mildly.) But a woman was next to him, her petite hand in his. She had a chop of light brown hair, her eyes a light caramel brown.

" This is my wife Ariel" he said as Magnus shook hands with the woman. She smiled, and her hand went to the boy on her right.

" This is my nephew Aaron," she shifted her focus to the boy on the other side of her husband. " That is my other nephew, Aaron's brother, Mac, then just as quickly she shifted to the final person standing there, a girl who looked a little younger than Clary.

" This is my sister Laura" she said as the girl gave everyone a beautiful smile. Isabelle smiled back, this girl wasn't of any danger to her.

" I am Magnus Bane. I am currently running the New York institute and guardian to these lovely children. He was extremely sweet as though trying to erase any rumors they may have heard about him. " This is Alec and Isabelle, Clary and Jace."

" Pleasure" said Marcus and he walked past each of them, shaking hands.

Clary watched as Mac stopped in front of Isabelle, shaking hands only with her. He had a head of dark curling hair which framed his face nicely. His eyes were a lighter gray despite his hair coloring. Laura continued by, following her sister, but her eyes lingered on Alec as she passed and Jace smirked wildly. His smirk disappeared as Aaron stopped in front of Clary. His hair was a golden brown color, darker than Jace 's and longer. His curled slightly like Mac's an obvious brotherly resemblance between them.

" Hi, Clary. I'm Aaron, Aaron Leaf. Why do you look so blindly familiar?" he asked and Clary shrugged,

" Your name does sound familiar though…" she sighed and turned to Jace. He was watching with a angry expression splashed against his angelic features.

"Alright, I can see this conversation is getting awkward..." he turned to Clary, turning himself so he blocked Aaron's view.

" Come on Clary, really? I'm standing right there. It's obvious what your doing.."

" Isabelle's right, I don't need to be on your clock all day just because I live here... I doubt I even crossed your mind earlier when you were with Valeria" she spat the name venemously and moved around Jace to talk to Aaron, obviously dismissing him.

Jace watched as Clary talked to Aaron, the way her eyes glanced from his eyes to the ground nervously. He turned to walk out of the kitchen.

" ISABELLE" he screamed


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**C**_**ristineClary:**_** about Jace, you were right. he shouldn't exactly scream…**

"ISABELLE" Jace screamed

Well actually, he didn't scream, speaking just loud enough for Isabelle to hear him as she talked to Mac.

" I'll be right back" muttered Isabelle apologetically, and Mac shrugged surveying the rest of the Institute through gazed eyes. She walked over to him looking miffed, the way she strutted across the linoleum floor told Jace she was pissed

" Jace, what in the hell could you want?" she muttered glaring him in the face.

" Not here" muttered Jace, eyeing Clary as she spoke with Aaron.

He dragged his adoptive sister into the kitchen, her heals making a scraping sound as she resisted.

" What did you tell Clary?" he asked, and Isabelle paused. This obviously hadn't been what she was expecting.

" What do you mean?"

" Clary said she agreed about what ever you told her."

" Ah, about not having you as the center of her life? It's true Jace. Clary is a human being, a shadow hunter, not a pet. She can live her own life Jace, she doesn't need your help, and you don't seem to need hers" the attitude made it's way back into Isabelle's voice. It was the bossy sisterly voice he had lived to know and respect.

" What do you mean I don't need her? Of course I need her Izzy" his voice was growing louder by the minute, Isabelle drug him farther into the kitchen.

" What about Valeria?" she asked and Jace palled.

" Alec" he swore under his breath and Isabelle glared.

" Before you go throw my brother from a cliff, listen to me. It was you. That was the one thing you said when you were coming off your drugs from Pandemonium. Clary was waiting for you to wake up, and the first thing you said was Valeria."

" You really don't know me Izzy. For one, if really wanted to get back at Alec, I would have done something more creative than ' throwing him off a cliff", that's so straightforward. Second, I didn't do anything with her, and she was the one who drugged Me, me and Alec."

" Alright Jace" she glanced back over at Mac, who had decided to join Aaron and Clary. " I now understand that, but Clary only remembers what you said and what Alec clued her in with. Alec just said she was a shadowhunter and that she was friends with Aline. Oh and Jace, just bringing Aline into the picture makes Clary hate you further. She remembers how you and Aline were when you thought she was out of the picture. She remembers, Jace."

" Thanks for the pep talk Izzy, but I have to go teach that guy how far he's allowed to be from my girlfriend"

" That's another thing, Jace. Don't just assume Clary is your girlfriend after everything. After everything she just might want to take a step back." Isabelle watched as Jace's face fell. The thought that Clary might not feel for him, hit him hard. Isabelle watched as he walked straight by Clary, and up the stairs without talking to anyone.

Clary watched as Jace walked passed her, careful to not brush her, his shoulder uncharacteristically taunt. _Is he alright? Should I go say something?_

These questions rushed out of her head as Isabelle joined them, slightly guiding the group to the circular table.

" So, Angel Island?" asked Isabelle, her voice ringing with curiosity.

" Yeah it's a rough equivalent to Long Island New York." , replied Mac, his voice wickedly animated and musical. He smiled, and nodded towards his brother to continue.

" Yeah, Mac's basically right. Angel Island served as a port during the first shadowhunter immigration. As much as it was the rough equivalent as Mac said, it's also the rough opposite. Angel Island is exactly across from Long Island, and while Long Island let in Downworlders and shadowhunters together, Angel island only catered to shadowhunters.

"That's amazing" Clary heard herself muttering, finding Aaron's knowledge of shadowhunter history astounding. Jace never minded to teach her anything like history, it was always physical everything when she was around him. Minutes went by, and Clary had already confirmed that Isabelle had called Mac, the way her eyes drifted into his, made it as obvious as though she'd put a sign on her chest. Mac though, didn't seem as completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He constantly tried to bring Aaron and Clary into the conversation, he definitely wasn't putting a sign on his chest tonight...

" Where are we staying tonight?" asked Aaron and Clary shrugged. Those small things hadn't occurred to her and she glanced over a Magnus who smiled.

" The husband and wife may take Maryse and Robert's room, Aaron and Mac can take the young boy's old room. I've decided Alec and Jace can keep their rooms to themselves, because personally I don't wish to the person to tell Jace he has to share his with anyone. Clary and Isabelle, you can either room together, or Laura can move in with one of you

" Clary, you can move in with me" said Isabelle smiling at the little girl, " So Laura can have a room of her own." Clary nodded and got up.

" I'll show you if you want, Laura" she offered the girl and after her mother nodded, the girl followed her up the stairs.


End file.
